Maladresses
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune calligraphe un peu arrogant qui dû s'exiler dans la campagne japonaise... Entre la bonne humeur contagieuse des habitants du village, l'affection spontanée que lui porte Naru et les autres et l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec le (séduisant) fils du chef du village, comment Handa survivra-t-il? Série de drabble/OS
1. Gourmandise

Salut tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je commence à partir d'aujourd'hui une série de court texte sur Barakamon. Le premier texte est dédié à You'. Pour le moment, j'en ai deux autres en réserve (mais ils sont en correction) et un certains nombres d'idée en têtes qui ne devrait pas tardé à être coucher sur le papier.

J'essaierais de varier les personnages mais je crains qu'il y ait pas mal d'Hirosei )

Bonne lecture et longue vie à Barakamon

Gourmandise

Ce n'était pas vraiment un geste conscient. Il y avait juste un peu de confiture de myrtille sur le bord de la bouche du calligraphe et Hiroshi adorait la confiture. Alors il en avait juste récupéré un peu avec ses doigts. Il l'avait trouvé délicieuse.

Handa l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de se reprendre une cuillère de confiture et de colorer ses lèvres à nouveau. Le fils du chef s'était demandé si la myrtille avait toujours le même goût et il s'était approché, approché… Avant de finir par poser ses lèvres sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Forcément Tama avait débarqué à ce moment-là et s'était mis à crier. Du coup, Handa était sorti de son état de choc et s'était éloigné de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre. D'ailleurs, Hiro avait un peu chaud lui aussi. Et il se sentait un peu étrange. Un peu déboussolé. Mais il avait répondu à sa question : assurément, même sur les lèvres du maître la confiture était toujours aussi bonne, peut-être même meilleure. Il faudrait qu'il retente l'expérience une autre fois.

Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de penser. Et le ciel lui tomba sur la tête. Il avait embrassé un garçon. Même pas un garçon, un homme. Et il avait aimé, il voulait même recommencer. Et il n'était même pas ivre. Il était certain de n'avoir rien bu de suspect entre sa maison et celle d'Handa. Totalement. Peut-être que la chaleur ? Il n'avait pas de chapeau et le soleil tapait fort.

Et puis, les myrtilles. Aussi. Surtout. Ça avait toujours été son péché mignon, il était capable de n'importe quoi pour en manger. Même de sauter dans les orties. Donc, ça n'avait rien avoir avec Handa. C'était juste un hasard que ce soit tomber sur lui. Un pur hasard. Il aurait très bien pu embrasser Tama ou Miwa pour un peu de confitures. Et ça aurait été pareil. Exactement la même expérience. Donc voilà. Pas de panique ni de quoi s'affoler. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son cœur continue à s'emballer comme ça.

Il allait juste rentrer chez lui, et oublier ce malheureux incident en espérant que ni Handa, ni Tama n'en parle jamais. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils en reparlent. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé.


	2. Tendresse

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Ensuite, je publie maintenant un autre drabble qui est un peu différent des autres et qui peut-être donnera suite à un recueil annexe.

Bonne lecture !

Tendresse

Les yeux posés sur l'horloge au-dessus de la salle à manger, alors qu'il finissait de préparer le repas, Hiroshi commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Handa d'être en retard pour manger, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il était en train de calligraphier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était parti chercher de l'encre.

Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ? Non, quand même pas, depuis le temps qu'il le faisait, même un étourdi comme lui connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Ou bien il s'était peut-être évanoui sur la route ? Ces derniers temps, il avait l'air un peu fatigué et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il perdrait connaissance à cause de la fatigue.

Hiroshi soupira et se dit qu'il pouvait quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors voir faire quelques pas pour vérifier qu'aucun corps n'était sur le chemin. Il n'avait même pas fait trois pas qu'il avait repéré Handa qui semblait captivé par quelque chose qu'il y avait dans l'herbe.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de l'ancien voyou et il se rapprocha de son ami. Celui-ci dû l'entendre arriver car il s'écria soudain :

« Regarde Hiro, ce trèfle il est tourné exactement comme une boussole ! Et quand il est tourné comme ça, il brille plus que les autres. Je suis certain que si un arc-en-ciel naissait dans le ciel, il irait se poser à côté de ce trèfle…»

Hiro sourit doucement, l'écoutant sans vraiment l'entendre et s'approcha un peu plus pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien sûr, le trèfle qu'Handa lui montrait était tout à fait banal. Comme la plupart des choses qui l'émerveillait d'ailleurs et, avec le temps, le cuisinier avait appris à le laisser à ses rêves, sans faire de commentaire, ni essayer de voir comme lui. Il savait qu'il n' était pas et ne serait jamais un rêveur, et que sa vision des choses et du monde était bien trop terre à terre pour qu'il puisse voir comme le calligraphe.

Et puis, comme le disait si bien Aki, il y avait parfois certaines choses qui vous bouleversaient tellement qu'elles masquaient la beauté de ce qui pouvait les entourer.

Pour lui, depuis plus de cinquante ans, c'était le sourire et le visage émerveillé d'Handa.


	3. Maladresse

_Salut à toutes et à tous, voici un nouveau drabble, un peu plus petit que les précédents mais qui est le premier que j'ai écris et celui qui est à l'origine du titre du recueil. _

_Sinon concernant mon rythme de publication, je suis en ce moment dans des études qui ne me laisse pas énormément de temps pour écrire mais j'ai quelques drabbles en réserves donc normalement j'en publierais un toutes les deux semaines. _

Maladresse :

Lorsque sa mère lui avait parlé du nouvel habitant du village pour la première fois, Hiroshi avait trouvé que celui était vraiment gonflé de profiter de sa gentillesse comme ça. D'ailleurs il avait rapidement mis les points sur les I avec le calligraphe. Puis, il avait vu ses doigts couverts de pansements juste parce qu'il avait tenté de se préparer un repas et avait révisé son avis. Leur nouveau voisin n'était pas un fainéant doublé d'un profiteur, c'était simplement un jeune homme très maladroit ; les repas que lui préparait sa mère, n'étaient pas une simple gentillesse mais plutôt de l'assistance à personne en danger.

Cette seconde impression, bien plus positive, se renforça au fil du temps. Peu à peu, ses craintes disparurent totalement, et il ressentait toujours un peu de pitié pour l'incapable qu'était le jeune homme, il y avait aussi beaucoup de tendresse et d'amitié. Quand celui-ci fit sa crise de surmenage, Hiro sentit qu'il tenait peut-être beaucoup à lui, mais il était surtout très en colère qu'il osa lui demander son matériel. N'avait-il donc aucun réflexe de survie ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas sain de ne penser qu'à la calligraphie ?

Dès lors, il mit un point d'honneur à vérifier attentivement que son voisin ait des horaires raisonnables. Et lorsqu'il fit sa première visite le premier soir où le maitre rentra de l'hôpital, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange de croiser la moitié du village qui, comme par hasard, revenait tous chez Handa. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette foule.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être un peu inquiet.


	4. Encre

Salut à tous et toutes, merci pour vos reviews ça m'encourage vraiment et me donne l'envie d'écrire encore plus. D'ailleurs précédemment je vous avais dit que j'allais publier une fois toutes les deux semaines mais j'ai été tellement productive que je peux passer à un drabble/Os par semaine. Je ferais certainement une alternance entre des drabbles qui suivent la progression de la relation Hirosei et des drabbles qui parlent de ce qu'en pensent les habitants du village ou même des drabbles sans eux (J'aimerais beaucoup faire un texte ac Naru et Hina notamment).

Sinon concernant le texte qui va suivre, il est un peu plus long que les autres et surtout il est la suite de Gourmandise. Il se passe environ deux ou trois semaines après.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

Mutsuki : Merci

Moika : je vais continuer, j'ai un million d'idées dans la tête qui ne demande qu'à être écrite.

* * *

Encre :

Hiroshi avait débarqué chez lui. Bon ce n'était pas surprenant en soi parce que TOUS le village débarquait tout le temps chez lui, y compris Hiroshi. Sauf qu'en général lorsqu'il venait c'était soit parce qu'il lui apportait à manger, soit parce que tous les autres gosses étaient là. Donc d'habitude, il n'avait pas l'air d'un chat perdu.

Seishu sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les chats perdus, ce qui bien sûr était assez problématique vu qu'il était allergique. Le moindre contact avec eux provoquait chez lui des crises horribles et il passait ensuite son temps à se gratter. Forcément, il réfléchissait plus longtemps avant de nouveau les serrer dans les bras… même s'il était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait jamais à résister bien longtemps.

Après Hiroshi n'était pas vraiment un chat, donc, techniquement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans trop risquer sa santé. Il n'était juste pas certain que le jeune homme soit très d'accord.

Doucement le calligraphe demanda à son ami ce qui n'allait pas. Aussitôt, le jeune brun tourna vers lui un regard reconnaissant et avoua qu'il s'était engagé dans le restaurant. Ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose, c'était ce qu'il voulait au fond. Seulement…, seulement il devrait quitter l'île et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela.

Seishû le regarda un long moment avant de lui faire signe de rentrer et de sortir une bouteille.

« Aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il, on fête ta réussite. Et demain, on sera tellement mort que tu oublieras tout tes soucis »

Hiroshi sourit et commença à boire. Seishû, un peu plus prudent, évitait de boire cul sec. Il savait qu'il ne tenait VRAIMENT pas l'alcool et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce dont il était capable en étant totalement ivre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à ce régime, le plus jeune s'écroula par terre et « un léger ronflement commença à sortir de sa poitrine ». Seishû hoqueta et s'approcha un peu de lui. Doucement il posa sa main sur sa joue et la retira aussitôt. Chaud, il avait chaud. C'était exactement comme lorsque Hiroshi l'avait embrassé pour manger la confiture de myrtille.

À ce souvenir, le cœur du citadin s'affola encore plus et il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre. Immédiatement. Peut-être qu'en travaillant un peu, il arriverait à retrouver ses esprits ?! L'idée n'était pas mauvaise et le brun s'empressa d'aller chercher son nécessaire à calligraphie.

Evidemment, lors de son retour il avait déjà oublié Hiroshi et trébucha contre lui, renversant un peu d'encre sur son ami. D'abord, agacé par ce gâchis, il fut soudain fasciné par la tâche qui était désormais sur le torse légèrement découvert de son ami. C'était magnifique.

Avec lenteur, il versa de l'encre dans un petit bol puis y trempa un doigt. Puis, tout doucement, il approcha celui-ci de la joue de l'ancien blond et traça un caractère. Sa victime tressauta et Seishu cru un instant qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'en était rien. Il poussa un soupir et reprit un peu d'encre pour écrire un autre signe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il observait son œuvre le cœur battant. C'était prit son portable et photographia le jeune homme puis envoya la photo à Kawafuji. Puis, épuisé, il s'effondra à côté de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à Tokyo, son ami se réveilla et ouvrit ses messages. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage : sur le corps d'Hiroshi les caractères avenir, bonheur et confiance étaient parfaitement lisible, tout comme le signe amour.


	5. Instinct Maternel

Salut à toutes et à tous ) Voilà un nouveau petit drabble avec un point de vue extérieur sur la relation qu'entretienne Hiroshi et Seishû

Riksa : oui ils sont trop choux ;) Toujours

* * *

_Instinct maternel_

Madame Kido regarda son fils lui annoncer qu'il passait la soirée chez Maître Handa et ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de former un grand sourire. Le bonheur de son fils était si éclatant qu'elle en avait presque mal au cœur.

Certes, ce n'était pas la situation qu'elle avait rêvée pour lui ; néanmoins elle avait rapidement compris qu'on ne pouvait guère s'opposer au « destin ». Et Handa Seishu était le « destin » d'Hiroshi, ça elle en était persuadée depuis que son fils était revenu tout paniqué par la santé du jeune homme, depuis qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux les flammes d'une passion naissante. Sans se vanter, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait été la première à comprendre.

Bien sûr, son garçon n'en était toujours pas conscient. Et parfois elle s'en réjouissait, la mère qui était en elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son enfant vivre aux côtés d'une autre personne qu'elle. Mais d'autres fois, elle songeait à trouver un moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux parce que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne ferait certainement jamais le premier pas, c'était bien Seishu.

La femme du chef soupira en songeant au cas que représentait le calligraphe. Si Hiroshi était aveugle de ses sentiments, que dire alors du jeune citadin ?! Pour madame Kido le seul fait de le mettre devant un miroir aurait dû suffire à lui démontrer à quel point il était dingue d'Hiroshi, parce que sincèrement cela était inscrit sur son visage qu'il aimait son fils ! Sauf qu'apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, car rien ne changeait entre les deux hommes qui continuaient à se tourner autour pour le plus grand désespoir de toutes les femmes du village et peut-être même d'une partie des hommes.

L'instituteur avait d'ailleurs proposé qu'on les enferme dans une pièce avec un aphrodisiaque vu que c'était certainement le seul moyen pour eux de comprendre. Evidemment elle avait refusé, même si en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...


	6. Chocolat

Joyeuse St-Valentin XD (Personnellement je suis pas fan de cette fête, mais il se trouve qu'elle très populaire au Japon. Donc…)

Chocolat

Tout avait commencé par une innocente demande de Kenta alors qu'il était en train de réviser une nouvelle recette. Le petit garçon voulait qu'il lui apprenne à faire des chocolats.

Bien sûr, il avait accepté, et était aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi qu'un petit tablier pour le garçon avant de finalement commencer à cuisinier.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, les chocolats étaient prêts. Hiro s'attendait à ce que Kenda dévore immédiatement leur travail. Il se trompait : le petit garçon s'était empressé de sortir une jolie boite et d'y glisser les plus jolies avant de filer.

Perplexe, l'ex-voyou le suivit des yeux avant de finalement les reposer sur le produit de leur labeur. Sa mère allait être ravie. Elle adorait le chocolat. Peut-être devrait-il aussi en offrir à maître Handa ?! Il se plaignait toujours que ce qu'il lui amenait n'était pas varié.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon le rassura sur l'heure et il se mit en route le sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait déjà le bonheur éclairer les yeux de son ami. En chemin, il croisa même Miwa et Tama qui rigolèrent en voyant ce qu'il avait dans la main. Ce qui coupa tout envie au jeune homme de leur donner quoi que ce soit. De même qu'il ne donnerait rien à Naru et Hina, celles-ci profitaient largement du cadeau de Kenta d'après ce qu'il voyait…

« Tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie ? s'étonna maître Handa lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais alors que font ces chocolats dans ta main ?

\- C'est pour toi, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant son présent. »

Aussitôt les joues du calligraphes prirent une couleur pivoine et il bafouilla un petit merci hésitant avant d'avouer timidement que lui aussi. Puis il courut se réfugier dans sa maison.

Interloqué, Hiro rentra chez lui. Tout le monde se comportait vraiment n'importe comment aujourd'hui. Même Aki qui lui avait souhaité une joyeuse St-Valentin.

…

Une joyeuse St-Valentin ?!

Hiro n'était probablement jamais allé aussi vite chez Handa que ce jour-là. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais autant hésité avant de frapper à la porte. Mais ce temps d'hésitation devant la porte d'Handa n'était rien par rapport au temps d'attente qu'il avait eu avant que le calligraphe ouvre. Il avait le cœur compressé, la respiration haletante et l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Puis Sei fut devant lui et il sut qu'il était perdu. Le plus vieux avoua qu'il pensait le revoir plus tôt. Hiro n'osa pas lui dire la vérité. À la place, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.


	7. Jalousie

Hey

Tout d'abord merci à Riska pour ces deux dernières reviews Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Ensuite je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car j'ai quelques problèmes d'internet chez moi donc je profite d'être dans un endroit où il y en a pour vous « livrer » ce chapitre où vous verrez apparaître un « nouveau » personnage.

* * *

**Jalousie**

Kanzaki n'a jamais douté de sa valeur. Il sait qu'il est doué, et que les autres ne peuvent que l'apprécier. Il maîtrise à la perfection l'art du paraître et a tout pour devenir un grand calligraphe. Il n'es pas orgueilleux au point de croire qu'il est déjà au niveau de Seishu ou de son père mais en toute sincérité, il a amplement mérité son premier prix.

Bref, en résumé, il a tout pour lui !

Sauf que voilà, il doit bien s'avouer qu'il est un peu jaloux d'Hiroshi. Ce n'est qu'un campagnard ignare et pourtant il a le droit de côtoyer et d'avoir les conseils de Seishu. Et ça, Kosuke ne peut pas le tolérer plus longtemps !

D'abord parce que Seishu est SON idole, il est à LUI. Ensuite IL a TOUTE ces interviews alors que l'AUTRE n'a même pas un magazine. Enfin IL a fini premier d'un concours de calligraphie tandis que l'AUTRE ne sait certainement pas calligraphier correctement son nom. Donc Seishu devrait LE préférer et non pas sourire niaisement à chaque fois que l'AUTRE vient le voir.

Même s'il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. Et il est déjà pas mal en temps normal. Genre vraiment, vraiment pas mal. Donc s'il sourit pour lui, il sera sublime !

Kosuke attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Kawafuji. Ce dernier se laisserait peut-être convaincre pour l'aider à kidnapper maître Handa et le ramener à Tokyo chez lui.

* * *

Sondage : Qui lit les mangas ? Et surtout qui a lu le tome 9 ?


	8. Peur

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE DEGOULINE DE GUIMAUVE ! **

**Peur**

Seishû ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas. Il détestait les fantômes, il détestait tout ce qui s'y rapportait et il allait faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Hiro allait le regretter ! Pour la peine, il squatterait son futon.

Hiroshi avait perdu le fil du film depuis longtemps. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il avait eu une excellente idée en emmenant Sei' le voir. D'abord parce que le -18 avait empêché les plus jeunes de s'inviter. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que depuis l'apparition du premier fantôme, un certain calligraphe avait déterminé qu'il était mieux pour sa sécurité d'être assis sur ses genoux et de cacher sa tête contre son épaule.


	9. Pari

**Certaines craignaient que Kawafuji s'allient à Kosuke mais je peux vous assurer que pour le moment il n'y a rien à craindre :)**

_**Merci Riska pour ta review. Et oui c'est court, c'est le principe du drabble XD Mais c'est pour ça que je poste chaque semaine et qu'également un OS va être publié bientôt :P**_

* * *

**Pari**

Avec un sourire conquérant Kawafuji s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui offrit une rose avec un immense sourire. Puis il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard et son visage s'illuminait. Elle était vraiment jolie ! Il allait passer une excellente soirée ! Et peut-être même qu'il venait de trouver la femme de sa vie !

Une sonnerie de portable le coupa de sa réflexion. Il lui fallut presqu'une minute de plus pour comprendre que c'était le sien et décrocher après s'être excusé auprès de sa compagne.

« Allô ?

— Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Aki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'étais avec mon futur, peut-être grand amour !

— C'est à propos de maître Handa, de maître Handa et Hiroshi.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt, oubliant d'un coup la jolie demoiselle avec qu'il devait dîner.

— Ils sortent ensemble, déclara le jeune garçon avec amusement. Nous sommes le 14 février, donc avant juin. J'ai gagné le pari.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tama les a enfermés dans un placard et quand on a rouvert, ils étaient nus, dégoulinants de sueurs et dans une position plus qu'explicite ?

— Merci de l'image mentale. Mais non, rien de ça. Kenta voulait faire des chocolats, il a demandé de l'aide à Hiroshi qui s'est retrouvé avec un stock en trop. Evidemment il a pensé à maître Handa qui a cru que c'était une déclaration et a répondu par la positive. Comme cet idiot de blond n'avait rien capté, il a fallu que je lui rappelle quel jour on était. Il a détalé comme un lapin pour aller voir son brun.

— Bien joué !

— Oui, du coup pour le portable on s'organise comment ?

— Je te l'amèneraila prochaine fois que j'irai voir Sei'. Ce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, j'ai hâte de l'embêter !

— Bien, bon rendez-vous, déclara Aki avant de raccrocher.»

Un immense sourire ornait désormais les lèvres du jeune homme mais celui-ci disparu rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit que son invitée avait disparu. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas beaucoup apprécié d'être laissée en plan comme ça.

Tant pis, mais pas si grave, il y avait beaucoup d'autres femmes géniales.


	10. Contemplation

**J'ai failli oublier de poster ._. Sorry )**

**Contemplation**

Voir Hiroshi plonger dans un grand livre de recette était quelque chose dont Seishû ne se lasserait pas de sitôt. L'air sérieux et concentré du blond si inhabituel chez lui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'ordinaire. Le sourire qui se dessinait au fur-et-à-mesure de sa lecture n'était pas à jeter non plus.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? s'enquit alors Hiroshi, un peu inquiet ».

Les joues rouges d'avoir été surpris en plein matage, le calligraphe secoua la tête pour infirmer cette hypothèse. Bien sûr que non il n'avait rien sur le visage ! Il était seulement, seulement…

« Je vais calligraphier ! Ne m'attend pas pour manger ce soir ! s'écria alors Seishû. »

S'il restait une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec lui, il allait vraiment lui sauter dessus.

« Quoi ? Mais Sei' tu m'avais promis de passer moins de temps dans ton atelier ! »


	11. comprendre

**Je pense qu'on va prochainement se recentrer sur des drabbles uniquement Hirosei **** À moins que je fasse intervenir Kawa', je ne sais pas… **

**Comprendre**

Miwa savait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement intelligente et encore moins observatrice. En général, elle fonçait dans le tas sans se préoccuper du reste. Et puis contrairement à Tama, elle n'avait pas de penchant yaoïste. Voir deux garçons ensemble ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça et ce n'était pas non plus son plus grand fantasme. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait rien vu du développement… particulier de la relation entre Hiroshi et maître Handa.

Cependant elle n'était pas totalement aveugle non plus et la soudaine envie des deux garçons de se retrouver plus souvent seuls avaient commencé à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle commença à être plus attentive à leurs échanges.

Ce fut le « Sei » qui lui apporta la preuve finale. Tout le monde au village appelait le calligraphe « maitre Handa ». Tout le monde. Même Naru. C'était normal. Une forme de respect et de politesse pour celui qui n'était pas né ici et qui avait gagné des concours.

Mais apparemment Hiroshi ne voulait plus être comme tout le monde pour Seishû Handa. Et c'était certainement parce qu'il ne l'était plus.


	12. Lettre

**Voilà un nouveau tournant dans notre histoire. En effet, Hiroshi vient de partir pour travailler. Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose à leur relation ? **

_**Riska : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi kawai que les précédents )**_

**Lettre **

Cher fils, cher Hiroshi

Nous voulions te parler par la nouvelle technologie malheureusement un orage a cassé une nouvelle fois l'ordinateur de maître Handa. Donc, nous voilà de retour avec du papier pour t' écrire une lettre.

Tu nous manques beaucoup même si ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à nourrir trois personnes. Ton père est toujours aussi banal et il a décidé de planter une nouvelle sorte de légume. C'était immangeable.

Gros bisous

Ta mère adorée

_Depuis que tu es parti, ta mère ne fait que parler de toi, c'est insupportable. En plus, j'ai acheté un fruit et elle l'a cuisiné atrocement. Vivement que tu reviennes._

_Ton père préféré_

**Tes parents ont absolument voulus qu'on t'écrive un mot, alors voilà. Sinon tout va bien ici, la vie a repris comme d'habitude. Ta mère a bien voulu qu'on récupère tes affaires inutiles. **

**Tama et Miwa**

**P.S : ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de maître Handa**

Les filles vont des ravages depuis ton départ, elles sont encore plus intenables qu'avant. Reviens vite !

Aki

**_J'espère que tu te plais dans ton restaurant. Ta mère me confectionne de délicieux petits plats même s'ils ne valent pas les tiens et qu'en plus je suis obligés d'aller les chercher moi-même. Tu étais plutôt pratique comme porteur._**

**_Sei'_**

Hiroshi tu dois revenir sur l'île, maître Handa est tout triste maintenant et Miwa et Tama disent que c'est parce que tu lui manques. Donc reviens.

Naru

PS : tu me ramèneras un cadeau ?


	13. Manque

**Riska **: ben c'est ce qu'il a écrit. Non?

Sinon ce texte est le quatrième que j'ai écrit donc avant de savoir que j'allais les mettre en couple comme ça... Mais ça peut quand même se lire en suite.

* * *

**Manque : **

Hiroshi adorait son travail, il aimait cuisiner et chaque jour qui passait lui apportait de nouvelles choses. Pour ne rien gâcher, ses collègues étaient sympathiques et ne le prenaient pas de haut et son chef l'avait pris sous son aile. Bref, il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Néanmoins, il y avait une boule dans son ventre, une boule qui ne cessait de grossir chaque jour. Hiro avait d'abord pensé que c'était son île qui lui manquait. Peut-être ses parents aussi. Et Naru, Tama, Miwa et les autres… Après tout, ils avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie et ne plus les voir était étrange.

Cependant, lorsqu'il était retourné là-bas pendant les vacances de Pâques, la petite boule n'était pas partie. Au contraire même, elle avait pris tellement d'importance qu'à son retour sa tristesse se voyait désormais sur son visage.

Les autres cuisiniers, inquiets, lui avaient demandé ce qui se passait, Hiro avait haussé les épaules en avouant qu'il ne savait pas. Du coup, ses collègues avaient tenté de le dérider en enchaînant les pitreries et son patron l'avait autorisé à sortir un jour de semaine.

Après cette semaine particulière, Hiroshi sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir à leur égard et la boule recula un peu. Juste un tout petit peu, mais c'était désormais assez pour qu'il se ressaisisse et arrive à sourire de nouveau.

Le temps passa, et Hiro apprit à vivre avec son manque. Il avait fini par arrêter de chercher la réponse et attendait patiemment que ça passe. Ou que celle-ci vienne à lui.

Et, un jour de juin, alors que cela faisait un an qu'il était parti de chez lui, son chef lui demanda de se rentre en salle. Le jeune homme, curieux, le suivit et tomba nez à nez avec les enfants de son village accompagnés d'Handa.

Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire timide en avouant qu'il avait regretté de ne pas être là quand Hiro était revenu sur l'île mais que sa mère l'aurait tuée s'il n'avait pas été chez lui pour Noël. Le cuisinier haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le serrer contre lui.

Le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre était parti. Il était enfin entier.


	14. Fraise ou myrtille?

**Salut à toutes ) Je suis fière de vous annoncer que cette histoire est désormais la plus reviewée de toutes mes fanfictions. Merci à vous. Elle devient également celle avec le plus de chapitre avec ce nouveau drabble.**

**Sinon un peu moins drôle : dans un peu moins d'une semaine je m'en vais chez mes grands-parents : sans internet. C'est volontaire et nécessaire si je veux bosser. Mais du coup vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre le week-end prochain. J'essaierais de poster mardi mais je ne vous promet rien.**

**Enfin, concernant ce drabble, il se passe deux ans après qu'Hiro soit parti pour aller travailler au restaurant. Aki, maître Handa, Naru et Hina sont venus passé un week-end avec lui ) **

**Merci Riska pour ta review )**

* * *

**Fraise ou myrtille ?**

Seishû soupire, heureusement qu'ils sont les seuls clients où sinon ils auraient provoqués une mini émeute. Il lui semble que cela fait une éternité qu'ils sont devant ce marchand de classe et ni Naru ni Hina ne semble décider à savoir le parfums qu'elles désirent. Et quand il a menacé de ne pas leur en payer du tout, la petite brune a aussitôt menacé d'inonder la place. Alors, comme toujours, il a cédé. N'empêche c'est quand même pas compliqué de choisir !

« Et vous vous désirez ? s'enquièrent la vendeuse avec un clin d'œil.

\- Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup la fraise. Mais il est vrai que c'est rare de voir de la glace à la myrtille alors…

\- Oh je vois, sourit son interlocutrice avec malice. De toute manière, je n'ai aucun problème à passer plus de temps avec vous.

\- Moi non plus, répond poliment le calligraphe qui n'a pas compris le sous-entendu.

\- Chocolat, s'écrit alors Naru. Chocolat-nougat pour moi.

\- Pistache-vanille, rajoute Hina, toujours du côté de son amie.

\- D'accord, alors ce sera fraise pour moi, sourit le calligraphe avant de marmonner. Mais la myrtille me tente quand même bien.

\- Alors prend myrtille, et je prendrais fraise, déclare Hiroshi qui arrive de nulle part. Je te laisserais goûter. »

Aussitôt les joues du calligraphe se teintent de rouge et il bafouille que c'est une bonne idée. De son côté la vendeuse les regarde avec étonnement mais les sert quand même. Enfin Aki qui lui a déjà mangé sa glace, répond par un petit sourire au clin d'œil que le fils du chef vient de lui faire.

Lui aussi en avait un peu marre de ce magasin de glace.


	15. Banalité

_XD Je devrais parler de départ plus souvent, j'ai eu un max de review :P Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre._

_Riska : Merci pour la review et les encouragements (j'en aurais bien besoin)_

* * *

**Banalité**

Seishu ne comprendra certainement jamais pourquoi Hiroshi se sent si banal. Bien sûr, il a conscience que celui-ci n'a rien d'extraordinaire et qu'il est destiné à rester dans la norme. C'est également vrai qu'il passe facilement inaperçu et qu'on l'oublie souvent.

Néanmoins les autres ont tort quand ils disent qu'Hiroshi n'a aucun talent : c'est un bon cuisinier qui pourra devenir l'un des meilleurs, un ami fidèle et de confiance, un grand frère protecteur qui veille sur les plus jeunes... Et plus encore, c'est quelqu'un qui le rend heureux. Même Kawafuji n'arrive pas à lui donner autant de bonheur par sa simple visite. Passer du temps avec Hiro c'est comme vivre un rêve : du plaisir en barre qui ne devrait jamais s'arrêter.


	16. Voyage

**Me voilà de retour ;) Et donc un nouveau tournant pour nos deux amoureux ;)**

* * *

**Voyage**

« Naru, Hina est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à maître Handa

\- Si c'est pour lui sauter dessus, c'est hors de question ! déclara l'apprentie cascadeuse.

\- Lui sauter dessus ?! rougit Hiroshi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est Miwa qui me l'a dit, quand tu vois maître Handa seul c'est pour lui sauter dessus parce que tu es un affamé!

\- Miwa devrait arrêter de raconter des bêtises, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas lui sauter dessus, par contre je dois vraiment le voir seul.

\- Hors de question !

\- Ça ne durera que quelques minutes, promis le faux blond. Et après tu pourras vérifier qu'il n'a rien ! »

Naru le regarda avec méfiance avant de se concerter avec Hina. Les deux petites-filles échangèrent quelques regards avant de finalement se retirer de la chambre pour le plus grand soulagement du cuisinier. À coup sûr les deux gamines auraient été de sérieux obstacle pour ce qu'il projetait de demander à Sei'.

Ledit Sei'était cependant en train de fondre sur place, assurément il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de comprendre que Miwa parlait de sa vie sexuelle avec Naru. Ce qui était compréhensible. Naru était presque son enfant, et personne, absolument personne, n'aimait parler de ses ébats avec eux.

« Sei', tu peux revenir sur terre ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous a déjà vu ? Oh mon dieu, comment on va faire ?

\- Sei' calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle semblait croire que je te mangeais au sens premier du terme.

\- Oh… tu penses ?

\- Oui. Maintenant revenons à nos moutons, j'ai une proposition à te faire…

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le calligraphe qui oublia sa gêne.

\- Oui, mon supérieur veut que je m'améliore en patisserie et en sauce. Il m'a donc « offert » un stage de six mois dans un des meilleurs restaurant en ce domaine.

\- Et ?

\- C'est en France. Et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir passer six mois sans te voir, alors je pensais que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Pas forcément tout le temps hein… mais trois ou quatre mois par exemple. En plus, ça te permettrait d'avoir de nouvelles sources d'inspiration. Et puis, ton père n'est jamais allé en France, ce sera le moyen de faire quelque chose mieux que lui. »

Le brun le regarda avec ahurissement puis rougit au compliment avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il était flatté que son ami ait pensé à lui, flatté de voir qu'il considérait que leur histoire allait durer et en même temps perplexe. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'Hiro mais passer trois mois sans Naru et les autres il n'était pas certain d'en être capable.

« Tu as deux mois pour me donner ta réponse »

Puis Hiro déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser rentrer les deux petites furies.


	17. Aéroport

**Et voilà la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose, Sei' a-t-il accepté ? J'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaira.**

* * *

**Aéroport**

Sa valise à la main, Seishû tentait désespérément de retrouver son chemin en déchiffrant les panneaux écrits en langues étrangères et en interrogeant ses voisins dans son anglais plus qu'approximatif. Mais il dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que ses recherches ne donnaient pas les résultats escomptés et qu'il fallait mieux attendre dans un coin qu'on vienne le chercher. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha donc d'un banc avant de dévier de chemin car une famille se précipita dessus.

Mais à peine avait-il repéré un autre siège qu'un homme cria son nom. Il se retourna donc afin d'apercevoir Hiroshi et le sentiment qui le prit à la vision de l'autre jeune homme était si puissant qu'il faillit en pleurer. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il lui manquait autant.

Puis le plus jeune le rejoignit et, délaissant les traditions de leurs pays, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu m'as horriblement manqué, murmura le cuisinier à son oreille. La France est certainement un pays fort sympathique mais… ce n'est pas pareil quand tu n'es pas là. »

Sei' ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser pour leur premier baiser public.

* * *

_Riska : Merci, après Naru a grandit aussi et il ne voit qu'Hiro épisodiquement. Avoir la chance de passer plus de temps avec lui et faire quelques chose mieux que son père, c'est une occasion qu'il pouvait difficilement manquer _


	18. Confiance

_Merci Riska et oui ils sont trop bien ensembles ^^ Et pour la chambre d'Hiro…on en parle bientôt mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela pour ce que vous vouliez_

* * *

**Confiance**

« Tu es certain que ça se mange ? s'enquit Seishû qui semblait dubitatif devant sa part de tarte au praline.

\- Evidemment, soupira Hiroshi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'empoisonner.

\- Peut-être que tu as rencontré une belle française et que tu…

\- Un beau français, corrigea le blond avec sérieux. Si je devais te quitter ce serait plus pour un beau français qu'une belle française. Je pense que tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que je suis plus sensible au charme masculin qu'au charme féminin.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?! Il a quel âge ?! Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

\- Seishû Handa, j'ai dit si, je n'ai rencontré personne et je suis parfaitement heureux avec toi. Je t'aime, et ce même lorsque tu fais cet air bougon.

\- Je n'ai pas un air bougon ! protesta le calligraphe.

\- Si tu en as un et tu devrais arrêter parce que ça me donne horriblement envie de t'embrasser.

\- Mais…

\- Mange ta part ! »

Le brun lui décocha un regard noir avant de céder et de croquer dans la tarte. Aussitôt un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage mais l'air moqueur de son compagnon le fit disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

Amusé par la mauvaise foi de son amant, Hiroshi cessa de lutter et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de mes drabbles se terminent par un baiser…je vais devoir faire attention à la répétition. _


	19. Nouveau départ

**Nouveau départ **

Il était 3h du matin, heure française, quand Hiro fut réveillé par un coup de téléphone. Avec difficulté le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit et décrocha, bougon :

« Vous savez quelle heure il est ici ?

— Hiro c'est très important, s'écria son père sans se soucier de l'humeur de son fils. Il faut absolument que tu me passes maître Handa. »

L'empressement de son père et son ton inquiet suffire à indiquer à Hiro l'importance de la situation. Son père n'était pas un homme à s'affoler facilement, il était, bien au contraire, d'un tempérament calme et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il le perde. Pour cette raison le jeune blond s'empressa de filer le téléphone à son compagnon.

À peine eut-il déposé le combiné contre son oreille que les joues de son amant se décolorèrent et qu'il commença à murmurer des petites approbations avant de finalement déclarer qu'il allait commander immédiatement un billet d'avion et qu'il serait là dès que possible. Puis, il raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit aussitôt le blond.

— C'est le grand-père de Naru, il a fait une attaque. Heureusement on l'a trouvé à temps…

— Dieu merci.

— L'infirmière a dit qu'il devait se ménager, ce qui signifie qu'on doit confier Naru à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Toi ?

— Je crois bien que c'est ce qu'il veut, oui. Avant que je parte te rejoindre nous avons eu une longue discussion au sujet de Naru et également de toi. Il m'a également demandé si je ne regrettais pas de ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

— Oh, en effet c'est assez clair, admit Hiro avant de rajouter tristement. De toute manière tu devais partir dans deux semaines, ton départ n'est pas si avancé.

— En effet, murmura Sei' avant de tirer son ami vers lui. Maintenant reviens dormir, nous nous occuperons de tout ça demain. »


	20. Faveur

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de ne rien avoir publier le week-end dernier, je pensais écrire un autre drabble mais … je n'ai pas eu le temps. Donc il viendra plus tard mais sera donc à replacer dans la chronologie. **

**Pour me faire pardonner, je publie 2 drabbles ce week-end, et je répond à toutes vos questions dans le drabble suivant parce que… vous verrez bien ^^**

* * *

**Faveur**

« Hey, tu as bientôt une pause ? s'enquit Seishû qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, le patron m'a donné une permission exceptionnelle parce que tu es là.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment sympa de sa part, je devrais lui faire une calligraphie un jour, pour le remercier.

\- Fais attention, plaisanta le cuisinier. Il risque de faire une crise cardiaque quand il apprendra ça…

\- Intéressant. Et si je réussi**s** à convaincre mon père de venir manger chez lui, tu penses qu'il t'accordera un week-end ?

\- Un week-end ? Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

\- Kawafuji va se marier, nous sommes invités.

\- Nous ? répéta Hiroshi, perplexe.

\- Nous. Ensemble. Sur l'invitation que j'ai reçu, il était marqué à l'intention de Seishû Handa et Hiroshi Aido. Et je suis le témoin, donc tu as intérêt à bien te comporter.

\- Tu crains que je fasse mon campagnard ?

\- Oh ça aucun risque ! Tu es devenu un pur citadin, tu es totalement civilisé désormais, le provoqua le calligraphe. »

Hiroshi vérifia que personne n'était là ou ne regardait puis plaqua son compagnon contre l'évier pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Et là je suis toujours totalement civilisé ? »


	21. Téléphone

**Téléphone**

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois… Puis enfin une voix retentit de l'autre côté et demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« Naru est bien arrivée chez toi ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, inquiet.

\- Evidemment.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Bien sûr. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non elle n'a pas été aggressée et non elle ne s'est pas perdue.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Handa de soulagement. Je peux lui parler ?

\- Je ne crois pas, déclara Hiro d'une voix sévère.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle allait bien et était chez toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissée sortir seule dans les rues ! Surtout si tard. Si jamais il lui arrive…

\- Sei', l'interrompit son amant. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle est presque majeure et sait mieux se défendre que n'importe quel mec qui ferait le double de son poids. Et puis, de toute manière elle n'est pas sortie.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que ça va faire une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et que si Naru n'était pas venue, je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais daigné te souvenir de moi.

\- Oh…

\- Oui, oh. C'est trop compliqué pour toi de comprendre que tu me manques ?!

\- Alors reviens sur l'île, répliqua le calligraphe.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un boulot ici, soupira Hiroshi.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de quitter celui-ci pour un autre sur l'île.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de restaurant là-bas !

\- Tu peux en construire un. Pour les sous, je devrais recevoir un prix et puis tu viendras vivre chez moi donc tu n'auras plus besoin de ton appartement. Au début on devra peut-être se serrer la ceinture, mais on est encore jeune, on peut supporter un peu de privation. Et ce sera toujours mieux que de ne pas se voir.

\- Sei… tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

\- Evidemment. Maintenant je peux avoir Naru ?

\- Oui, de toute manière vu la façon dont elle me fusille du regard je ne crois pas trop avoir le choix.

\- Oh…et je t'aime.

\- C'est Naru. Mais moi aussi je t'aime, répondit en riant la jeune adolescente avant de s'empresser de lui raconter ses premières impressions. »

Handa l'écouta, le cœur battant. Vivement qu'ils rentrent tous les deux, il se sentait vraiment mal quand ils n'étaient pas là.

* * *

**Alors… mes problèmes de publication viennent en partie du fait que ce drabble et ceux qui vont suivre ont été écrit avant ceux du voyage en France. J'ai écrit les autres à postériori car je trouvais qu'un trou de 10 ans sans rien c'était un peu trop mais du coup… ben je suis désormais en retard. C'est pourquoi on va continuer la chronologie à partir de là et que peut-être, si je suis inspirée, je vous accorderais des épisodes bonus de après le retour de France…**

**Concernant ce qui c'est passé, Seishû a effectivement eu la garde de Naru mais celle-ci passe ses week-ends chez son grand-père. Cela ne change pas énormément de chose pour Hiroshi car celui-ci est loin et donc ne prendra pas part à l'éducation de la jeune fille. La seule difficulté est peut-être le fait qu'ils puissent moins se retrouver seuls tous les deux… et encore ils arrivent encore à trouver des moyens. **

Riska : merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même


	22. Naïveté

**Après quelques années de cohabitation, Naru témoigne. **

* * *

**Naiveté**

Quand elle repensait aux premières années qu'elle avait passé chez Handa, Naru était toujours surprise par son propre aveuglement. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant néanmoins elle aurait dû comprendre plus rapidement. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle y repensait, les indices étaient omniprésents : que ce soit l'empressement de Sei' à répondre au téléphone, les allusions de Tama et Miwa, le temps que son père adoptif passait seul avec Hiro, le fait que le blonde passe plus du temps chez eux que chez ses parents quand il venait sur l'île… Oui, elle aurait pu comprendre plus vite.

Après elle savait qu'elle s'était volontairement mis des œillères : Maître Handa avait été son premier amour, comprendre qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas dans ses priorités. Et puis, finalement ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Elle aimait sa famille comme elle était maintenant. Oui, elle n'était pas conventionnelle. Oui, elle n'avait pas un papa et une maman mais un grand-père et deux pères. Et alors ? Elle était heureuse.

Ils étaient heureux.

…

Bon par contre s'ils pouvaient arrêter de se sauter dessus toutes les deux minutes quand elle était là, elle votait pour !


	23. Cartons

**Mon petit doigt me dit que vous devriez apprécier ce drabble :)**

**Cartons**

Seishû se sent nostalgique quand il voit tous ces cartons, ça lui rappelle son arrivé ici. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se souvient de ses apréhensions, de sa rage et de l'exaspération que les gamins avaient provoqués chez lui. Et le voilà dix ans plus tard, toujours dans cette maison mais plus heureux que jamais.

« Sei' cesse te rêver, s'exclame alors Hiro avec tendresse. Il reste encore un certain nombres de cartons à ouvrir et j'ai pas envie de vivre dans un bazar pareil.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas emmener autant de trucs. Ma maison était déjà bien rempli.

\- Certains trucs comme tu dis, servirons pour le restaurant plus tard et il est hors de question que je les laisse chez mes parents, qui sais-ce que ma mère pourrait en faire ?

\- Si elle t'entendait…, ricane son amant en s'approchant doucement de lui.

\- Dieu nous en préserve, elle m'a déjà fait une scène parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne dors plus chez eux.

\- Dire qu'au départ, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tu finisses dans mon futon.

\- Tais-toi donc, soupira Hiro avant de s'écrier. Attention ! »

Mais évidemment c'était bien trop tard, le calligraphe se prit les pieds dans un carton et s'écrasa par terre. Hiroshi éclata de rire bientôt rejoint par Tama et Miwa qui avait apparemment décidé qu'elles pouvaient quand même les aider un peu.

Vexé maître Handa se releva avec peine avant de déclarer qu'il allait faire un tour et se diriger vers la sortie. Le cuisinier qui se remettait de sa crise, soupira et se précipita à sa suite. En quelques pas, il l'avait emprisonner dans ses bras et lui déclara qu'il ne s'échapperait pas comme ça.

Sei laissa sa tête se poser contre son épaule.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser te moquer de moi aussi facilement ? Et puis j'aurais pu me faire mal !

\- Alors j'aurais accourus et j'aurais soigné ton corps avec des bisous magiques.

\- Oh ça me rappelle que j'ai terriblement mal au cou depuis hier. Tu penses que tu peux soigner cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près… »

Sans un regard pour les deux jeunes femmes, les deux hommes retournèrent à l'intérieur sans se lâcher, zigzaguèrent un peu avant de finalement trouver la chambre du calligraphe et son futon.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les bras de son ex-voisin, Seishû Handa se dit qu'en l'envoyant sur cette île, son père avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie. Et si c' était possible, il ne la quitterait jamais.


	24. Bébé

_Salut à toutes ^^ donc avant de vous laisser lire ce drabble, le dernier sur le retour d'Hiro sur l'île, il faut que je vous explique un peu ce qui va se passer durant les mois de juillet et août. Pour me permettre d'avancer plus dans l'intrigue principale et vous donner une histoire à peu près ordonnée, je ne publierais que toutes les deux semaines et uniquement des drabbles « bonus » se passant entre le retour des deux amoureux de Paris et le coup de téléphone :)_

* * *

**Bébé**

Le cœur d'Hiro battait terriblement fort alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son restaurant. Il était partagé entre une immense excitation et une grande apréhension : est-ce que le bâtiment serait à la hauteur de ses attentes ?

Derrière lui, Seishû s'impatientait un peu et finit par le pousser à l'intérieur. Evidemment, maladroit comme il l'était, son mouvement l'entraîna vers l'avant et il chuta sur son compagnon.

" Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous savez pas vous retenir ou quoi ?! s'écria Naru qui les suivait de près. "

Aussitôt le visage du calligraphe prit une teinte écarlate et il s'empressa de se relever sous le regard moqueur d'Hiroshi. Un regard moqueur qui se transforma bientôt en regard ravi quand il observa l'état des murs et du plafond. D'un bond, il fut de nouveau debout et commença à un petit tour du propriétaire.

Finalement, après avoir inspecté les moindres recoins du bâtiment, il déclara qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Il s'appellera comment ? s'enquit alors Hina d'une voix douce.

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, avoua lentement Hiroshi. Je crois que tant qu'il n'était pas construit, je ne pouvais pas me projeter dans l'avenir.

\- Nous ? s'étonna Seishû.

\- Oui nous. Toi et moi. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que ce projet a pu être construit ! D'ailleurs je pensais, pour la décoration, des calligraphies ça pourrait être sympa non ?

\- Hiro, murmura doucement l'ancien citadin avant de s'élancer dans dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

\- C'est notre bébé Sei', celui que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir.

\- Hiro, je ne veux pas d'un bébé. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de t'avoir toi. Et puis, on a eu Naru a élevé.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'éducation, intervint la jeune femme d'une voix moqueuse. Il faut absolument que vous cessiez vos déclarations toutes les deux minutes, c'est hyper gênant !

\- Mais c'est mignon, sourit Hina.

\- Oh toi, avec Kenta c'est pas beaucoup mieux hein !

\- Tu préférerais qu'on soit comme Miwa et son copain ? s'enquit alors Hiroshi qui avait toujours la main sur la taille de Son calligraphe.

\- Peut-être pas non, concéda Naru en soupirant. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour rester encore ensemble alors qu'ils passent plus des trois quarts de leur temps à se disputer !

\- Moi non plus ! s'écria Tama qui venait d'arriver avec sa fille. Mais il faut croire qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Enfin, tu comprendras tout cela quand tu auras un copain…

\- Elle en a un, annonça tranquillement Hina sous le regard noir de Naru.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu comptais nous en parler quand ? Tu es sûre qu'il ne profite pas de toi ?

\- Il vient la semaine prochaine, murmura la jeune femme. Je voulais vous en parler ce soir, après la visite du restaurant.

\- Nous serons ravis de le recevoir, déclara Hiroshi en donnant un coup de coude à son compagnon. Absolument ravis. Et maintenant, jeunes femmes vous pouvez disposez, la visite est terminé et Sei' et moi devons réfléchir à un nom. »


	25. Cadeau

_J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les chats voilà c'est fait :D Sinon certaines m'ont demandés si on aurait l'avis de Tama et oui même si ce sera certainement dans un certain temps :) Je commence à avoir quelques idées à ce sujet._

_D'autre part, j'ai lu le tome 10 et OMG. J'adorerais avoir vos réactions si vous l'avez lu (mais plutôt en pm qu'en review, pour ne pas spoiler les autres :)_

_Enfin on s'approche tout doucement du cap des 100 reviews et je vous remercie infiniment, vous êtes de supers lectrices et je vous promets de m'appliquer autant que possible pour vous faire lire des drabbles de qualité. _

* * *

**Cadeau **

Il était passé devant le magasin par hasard. C'était une de ces journées où son patron l'avait laissé partir plus tôt et où il n'avait rien de prévu. Du coup, il avait déambulé un peu dans la ville.

La peluche lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil. Elle était très réaliste et avait l'air toute douce. Il était entré immédiatement et était parti chercher un vendeur pour demander le prix. Et cinq minutes plus-tard, le petit chat était acheté.

Certes les autres clients l'avaient regardé avec surprise, il était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant et trop vieux pour avoir encore besoin d'un doudou. Certes après réflexion, ils lui avaient certainement inventés un neveu ou un un petit frère. En tout cas une histoire qu'ils trouveraient bien plus respectable que la réalité.

Hiroshi s'en foutait complètement. Il avait juste à penser au bonheur de Seishû lorsqu'il lui offrirait son cadeau et tout le reste devenait complètement dérisoire.


	26. Voisin

_Dans ce drabble l'apparition d'un personnage que l'on voit très peu dans le manga car il n'est apparu pour le moment que dans le tome 9 _

**Le voisin**

Hiroshi s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'assez cool et qui ne jugeait jamais trop vite. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son sang froid avait tendance à disparaître rapidement lorsqu'un certain calligraphe était impliqué.

La meilleure illustration de ce phénomène était sans aucun doute la fois où il avait décidé de lui faire une surprise et de rentrer sur l'île un week-end sans le prévenir. Il avait trouvé son ami et Naru, en train de pique-niquer avec ce…, ce…., ce faux citadin d'Higashino. Les deux hommes avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille et Seishû avait même éclaté de rire à une des blagues de « l'athlète ». Et lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à féliciter Naru pour ses progrès à l'école, le cuisinier avait vu rouge et avait attrapé SON Seishû pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Histoire que l'autre comprenne bien qu'il n'était pas libre.

Le calligraphe n'avait pas apprécié mais sur le moment, il avait judicieusement choisi de se taire. De retour à la maison, il avait engueulé son jeune amant lui rappelant combien il pouvait être dangereux pour eux de révéler la véritable nature de leurs sentiments. Le faux blond avait répliqué qu'il serait étonnant que l'autre soit homophobe vu comment il le dévorait des yeux.

Seishû avait alors rougit, protestant qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'Higashino était juste un ami qui venait lui donner des coups de mains de temps en temps et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il n'aimait que lui.

Hiroshi, méfiant quand même, surtout qu'il connaissait la naîveté de son cher et tendre, s'empressa de mettre en place un plan avec Naru et Hina. La fille adoptive du calligraphe était aussi jalouse que lui et elle allait tout faire pour que l'athlète arrête de traîner aussi près de maître Handa.


	27. Tourments

**Bon déjà désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, pour éviter une trop longue absence et lui laisser un peu de vacances j'ai zapé le passage chez la bêta.**

**Ensuite vous pouvez considérer ce texte comme faisant partie de l'histoire ou d'une autre :) C'est comme vous voulez ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Tourments**

Le mal s'était déclaré un matin où il était allé voir Seishû pour lui apporter son repas. Celui-ci était tranquillement endormi par terre et il avait dû l'enjamber pour poser le bol sur sa table. Ensuite, pris de pitié il avait pris sa couverture et l'avait posé sur ses épaules. Enfin bref, jusque là il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal.

C'est au retour que les choses ont changés. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il avait senti une boule se former dans son ventre et dans sa gorge. Et plus il s'éloignait de la maison du calligraphe plus la boule prenait de place. Quand il était arrivé chez lui, il avait même eu les larmes aux yeux.

Les symptômes avaient finis par disparaître après quelques temps mais Hiroshi était resté sur ses gardes. À raison.

Quelques jours plus tard, le mal était réapparu. Son origine semblait être Kawafuji. L'éditeur avait certainement ramené le virus de Tokyo. Du moins c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Hiroshi avait espéré que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps. En effet, non seulement c'était douloureux mais en plus il souffrait d'un sentiment d'agressivité incompréhensible. Dès que Kawafuji commençait à prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami, l'apprenti cuisinier avait l'horrible envie de le tabasser.

Mais comme la première fois, tout avait disparu.

Malheureusement d'autres maux avaient fait leur apparition. Il y avait cette chaleur étouffante à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec Seishû. C'était comme si dans ses veines coulaient de la lave en fusion. Et pourtant il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Enfin, son cœur l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il avait un rythme très élevé sans qu'il ne fasse de sport et il craignait de souffrir d'hypertension.

Désespéré, il avait finit par demander conseil à Aki.

« Tu dis que cela t'arrive uniquement lorsque tu es avec maître Handa ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé un temps que j'étais allergique à l'encre mais ça m'arrive également quand on n'est pas dans son atelier donc je doute que ce soit ça.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus

\- Mais du coup j'ai peur que ce soit quelques chose de plus grave.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave, avait sourit Aki. Ou du moins tu n'es pas en danger de mort.

\- Tu sais de quoi je souffre ?! s'était écrié Hiro avec reconnaissance.

\- J'ai ma petite idée mais d'abord tu dois répondre à une dernière question.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu as rencontré une fille récemment ? s'était enquit le jeune garçon avec un sourire malicieux, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- Non, avait soupiré le faux blond. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as tous les symptômes de quelqu'un qui vient de tomber amoureux ».

Il fallut une semaine pour qu'Hiroshi comprenne ce qu'Aki lui avait révélé. Et une autre semaine pour se remettre du choc.


	28. Désillusions

**Et voilà un petit drabble sur Kanzaki comme je sais que certaines l'apprécient et voulais le voir **

**C'est le dernier bonus de l'été et je devrais reprendre la trame principale !**

* * *

**Désillusions**

Le plan de Kansaki pour avoir maître Handa pour lui tout seul était parfait. Du moins, il semblait parfait au départ : il avait choisi pour venir à Nanasuke le jour du voyage scolaire ce qui signifiait qu'aucun des inssuportables gamins ne seraient là pour les déranger lui et le maître.

De plus Hiroshi était parti en France pour étudier et ne serait donc pas en train de rôder autour du beau calligraphe. Kanzaki avait très bien compris son manège et il était hors de question qu'il laisse le faux blond arriver à ses fins. Seishû méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un médiocre cuisinier. Pour lui, il fallait au moins un calligraphe aux talents incontestable, comme lui-même par exemple.

Toutefois lorsque le jeune homme arriva à la maison de son idole, il n'y trouva personne. Il fit un rapide tour de village mais Handa n'était nul part.

Finalement le soir même monsieur Kotoishi qui passait pour s'occuper de la maison lui annonça tranquillement qu'il pouvait encore attendre longtemps : Seishû était parti en France avec Hiroshi.

* * *

_Oh et sinon est-ce que vous avez des idées pour le nom du restaurant? _

_Donnez moi vos propositions et j'organiserais un vote :)_


	29. L'amour

Et sinon j'ai oublié de te remercier **Riska** pour tes dernières reviews.

Et j'attends toujours des idées pour le nom du restaurant

* * *

**L'amour **

La première fois que Naru est tombée amoureuse, elle avait sept ans. La petite fille venait de rencontrer un jeune citadin un peu maladroit mais terriblement touchant. Le coup de foudre avait été presque immédiat.

Mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte de leur trop grande différence d'âge et au collège avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un de plus accessible : Kenta. Les deux adolescents étaient même sortis ensembles un temps avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'ils préféraient rester amis.

Au lycée, elle fantasmait carrément sur Aki qui était tellement intelligent. Et puis il lui avait présenté sa petite amie mannequin et elle avait cessé de rêver.

Puis elle était partie à Tokyo et elle l'avait rencontré, lui, l'homme de sa vie : Tatsuya.

Ils s'étaient croisés la première fois à un match de baseball et avaient rapidement sympathisé. Puis, il l'avait invité au cinéma et elle avait dit oui. Elle avait adoré le film. Mais elle avait encore plus aimé le repas qu'ils avaient eu après. La nuit suivante, elle s'était promis de ne jamais lâcher cet homme.

Et la veille, ils avaient fêté leur première année de relation.

Naru n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, ni aussi pressée de présenter quelqu'un à ses pères d'adoption.


	30. Ouverture

_Mon restaurant n'a toujours pas de nom XD _

_Sinon j'ai de gros soucis avec mon ordinateur et ça m'empêche d'écrire et de publier donc je reviens à un rythme de deux semaines par drabbles :)_

* * *

**Ouverture**

Tout le village de Nanatsuke était venu pour l'ouverture du restaurant d'Hiroshi. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore de personnels et les clients les plus jeunes avaient rapidement endossés également le rôle de serveurs.

Miwa et Tama étaient les plus rapides mais malheureusement elles étaient aussi les moins douces. Ils n'étaient pas rares qu'un peu de nourriture vienne éclabousser les pauvres villageois qu'elles servaient.

Kenta et Hina étaient plus fiables, ils allaient vite sans abîmer les plats. Malheureusement, ils passaient également beaucoup de temps à s'embrasser en cuisine.

Les deux amis de Kenta, que personne n'arrivait à différencier, étaient les plus doués. Seule leur apparence négligée et leur vitesse de croisière, moins rapide que celle des professionnels, semblaient être des obstacles à un avenir en tant que serveur.

Naru, par contre, n'avait pas été acceptée au service. Alors elle restait en salle et distrayait ceux qui n'étaient pas encore servis ou qui attendait leur dessert.

Enfin, Seishû était bien trop maladroit pour servir mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de manger avant Hiroshi. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à manger des plats préparés par le jeune homme et préférait donc, plutôt que de les manger dans son coin, les partager avec lui.


	31. Mariage

**Mariage**

Alors qu'ils s'avancent lentement dans l'allée, Naru ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer leur beauté. Ils sont tous les deux magnifiques et elle est fière d'avoir été choisie comme témoin. Et il n'y a aucune jalousie dans son cœur ; elle a depuis longtemps oublié qu'elle avait aimé le marié.

De son côté, Aki, l'autre témoin, se tient droit comme un i tout en souriant à pleine dent. Parfois il tripote son alliance avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui est assisse à côté de celle de Kawafuji. Elle a l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau et il en est ravi.

Tama, quant à elle, partage la bonne humeur générale mais elle aimerait surtout que sa fille tienne tranquille. Et puis, cette cérémonie lui rappelle également son propre mariage et son dénouement catastrophique et elle ne peut qu'espérer que celui-ci réussira mieux.

Derrière elle Miwa et son compagnon ne se dispute pas pour une fois. Au contraire, ils font front uni. Eux ne se sont peut-être pas mariés mais ils sont heureux quand même.

Seishû ne peut qu'être d'accord avec elle ; Hiroshi et lui ont discuté mariage quand la loi est enfin passée au Japon et les deux hommes ont finalement décrétés que ce n'était pas pour eux. Ils n'ont besoin d'aucun papier administratif pour vivre heureux et ils ont déjà fait leur lune de miel.

Devant tous leurs amis, Hina et Kenta échangent leur vœux.


	32. Quelque chose à vous dire

_Tout d'abord ça y est cette fic a atteint les cent reviews 3 merci infiniment pour votre soutien !_

_Ensuite pour des raisons de blocage scénaristique (je n'arrive pas à écrire la scène où Sei' rencontre le copain de Naru) vous avez droit à petit « Hors Série »_

_Enfin comme ma bêta est en plein partiel, et qu'elle n'a même pas le temps de manger avec moi, je suppose que c'est pareil pour corriger donc ce texte n'est pas corriger et il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. Je m'en excuse d'avance. _

**Quelque chose à vous dire**

Pour la vingtième fois de la journée Seishû Handa tenta d'entraîner son amant de l'autre côté, pour la vingtième fois Hiroshi ne se laissa pas faire et poussa son amant dans le bon sens.

« J'ai tellement peur, murmura le calligraphe. Tellement, tellement peur.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, tu ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir ! On a jamais évoqué le sujet avec eux, pire même ils ne m'en jamais parlé.

\- Peut-être mais dans tous les cas tu es leur fils unique. Et ils t'aiment. Ils ne te rejetteront pas.

\- Mais…

\- Et s'ils te rejettent, alors je t'en prendrais dans mes bras et je ne te lâcherais pas.

\- Même pour cuisiner ? rit maladroitement le calligraphe.

\- Je suis capable de faire des miracles avec une main tu sais. »

Le jeune citadin sourit doucement puis inspira un bon coup avant d'étirer son bras et d'appuyer sur sa sonnette.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, mais Hiroshi était avec lui et il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment à mentir par omission sinon il finirait par mourir de honte.

La vérité devait être dite et il était prêt à en payer le prix.


	33. Aveuglement

_Alors voilà un nouveau drabble. Sinon juste un petit message pour annoncer que je devrais arrêter la parution fin décembre-début janvier et en cours deviendra terminé même si rien ne m'empêchera d'ajouter de temps en temps quelques petits bonus._

_Néanmoins cela ne veut pas dire que je quitte le fandom Barakamon et j'ai notamment un projet de crossover avec le Maître des livres qui est un autre manga tranche de vie. Il y aura du Hirosei et cela sera certainement encore un recueil de drabble._

* * *

**Aveuglement**

Kenta savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus perspicace au monde mais il était quand même un peu vexé. Il aurait dû voir bien plus tôt que ses deux modèles étaient ensemble, il y avait eu tellement de preuves évidentes, tellement de preuve qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

Enfant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'homosexualité et lui-même n'avait jamais songé qu'on pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour une personne de même sexe : il aimait Naru et la vie était aussi simple que ça.

Mais il n'était pas resté enfant toute sa vie, il avait grandi, avait appris de nouvelles choses et il aurait dû comprendre ! Si Hiroshi et Seishû n'avaient fait officiellement leur coming out et étaient restés assez discret, il restait quand même qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et que certains gestes étaient assez explicites.

Enfin, Kenta se souvenait encore avec précision de la fois où maître Handa s'était précipité vers son ami qu'il croyait blesser après une chute près des falaises. Hiro avait alors pris les mains du calligraphe dans les siennes et pour le rassurer lui avait parlé avec une douceur que le plus jeune ne lui connaissais pas. En réponse à ce geste, Seishû lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur et qu'il avait intérêt à lui faire un merveilleux repas pour se faire pardonner. Le blond avait rétorqué qu'il avait dans sa manche bien plus que des gâteaux pour lui faire plaisir…

Et cette phrase était juste tellement révélatrice qu'il ne restait au jeune pêcheur qu'une seule explication rationnelle. Il avait eu les indices, il n'avait seulement pas voulu les comprendre.


	34. Remerciement

**Encore merci à toi Melusine pour la cascade de reviews que j'ai reçu :)**

* * *

**Remerciements**

Hiroshi était tranquillement dans sa cuisine lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Surpris, personne dans le village ne prenait la peine de frapper, le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller ouvrir… et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kawafuji.

« Si c'est Seishû que tu cherches il n'est pas là, ma mère l'a entraînée avec elle pour sa virée en ville.

\- Et tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Non, des critiques vont bientôt venir et il faut que je teste de nouvelles recettes.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien.

\- J'espère aussi, soupira l'ex-voyou avant de proposer d'un ton plus joyeux. Du coup tu peux l'attendre ici, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- En fait je voulais te parler, avoua doucement le meilleur ami du calligraphe.

\- Tu es venu de Tokyo exprès pour me parler ?!

\- Non bien sûr que non, j'avais des choses à voir avec Aki et aussi avec Sei'.

\- Tu me rassures !

\- Je suis venu te remercier.

\- Me remercier ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna le cuisinier. Tu sais ça a vraiment été un plaisir de garder ta fille et pour tout t'avouer c'est plus Seishû qui s'en est occupé. Je crois que ça lui manque l'époque où il y avait toujours pleins de gamins dans sa maison.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela même si elle a adoré passer ses vacances avec vous. Je voulais te remercier d'être là pour mon meilleur ami. Je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps cru qu'il serait célibataire à jamais et que je devrais toujours garder un œil sur lui. Puis tu es arrivé… et tu es sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, avec Naru bien sûr. »

Hiroshi rougit, bafouilla que c'était l'inverse, que Sei' lui avait bien plus apporté et qu'il méritait mieux qu'un cuisinier minable. L'éditeur soupira avant de déclarer :

« Il mérite mieux qu'un homme qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est avec ses défauts et ses qualités ? Sa maladresse et son obstination ? Il mérite mieux que l'homme dont il est amoureux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est mieux que ça ?

\- Il a tant de monde à ses pieds, il pourrait avoir n'importe qui.

\- Toi aussi et pourtant tu l'as choisi. Et il t'a choisi. Alors maintenant retourne à tes casseroles et arrête de te prendre la tête avec des questions aussi ridicules.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais quand tu es venu pleurnicher que ta femme préférait Aki, rétorqua Hiroshi vexé.

\- Mais elle préfère Aki ! »

Ce soir-là Seishû rentra dans une maison pleine de cris et de sauces. Ce soir-là Kawafuji lui murmura à demi-mot ce qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs mois.

Le calligraphe secoua la tête et attrapa son cuisinier pour lui parler en privé. Kawafuji ne les revit pas de la soirée.


	35. Anxiété

**Bon à partir de maintenant je vais poster les drabbles un peu dans le désordre (j'essaie quand même de respecter un minimum de chronologie) et comme ils me viennent. **

**J'espère que ça restera clair quand même pour vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez à me poster des question, je serais ravie de vous répondre.**

* * *

**Anxiété**

Hiroshi regardait son compagnon d'un air moqueur, Sei' venait de changer de tenue pour la troisième fois de la journée alors qu'habituellement il pouvait porter des habits tachés d'encre pendant une semaine. Puis il s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui refaire son nœud de cravate.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça ? s'enquit son calligraphe préféré.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais comme nous avons encore une heure avant qu'ils arrivent, j'ai encore le temps de me changer.

\- Oh c'est vrai…, murmura Seishû, penaud.

\- Oui, et maintenant Sei' calmes-toi, tout va bien se passer.

\- Et si je ne lui plais pas ?

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut fréquenter mais Naru. S'il l'aime vraiment il fera un effort pour te supporter lors des réunions de famille.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on m'aime forcément…

\- Je ne suis pas objectif à ce sujet, répondit Hiro en souriant. Et maintenant va t'occuper pour te détendre, moi je vais me préparer »


	36. Dernier au revoir

**Dernier au revoir**

Seishû serra la main d'Hiroshi encore un peu plus fort. Il avait besoin de lui pour le soutenir en ce jour de deuil.

Aujourd'hui il enterrait son père. Son père. Son idole. Son rival. Son mentor.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autre calligraphies de la part de Seimei Handa. Pas plus qu'il n'y aurait pour lui l'inquiétude tendre et aimante d'un père un peu surprotecteur.

À ses côtés Hiroshi mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans leur culture, pas dans leurs mœurs. Alors à la place, il ne pouvait que tenir fermement sa main et espérer que son compagnon sente toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Et tandis qu'il songeait à la force de ses sentiments pour lui, son amant se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec fièvre.

Hiroshi ne résista pas plus, il lui rendit son baiser et oublia temporairement les convenances. L'homme qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était plus son problème.

Ce jour-là ils restèrent un long moment serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ni le départ des autres, ni la pluie ne put les éloigner de la tombe du père de Seishû.

* * *

_Note chronologie : Se passe quand Seishû approche de la quarantaine (donc Naru vit déjà avec son copain et Hiro a ouvert son restaurant)_


	37. Tensions

**Tensions**

Miwa soupira avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

« Qui étais-ce ? demanda son compagnon.

\- Tama, elle s'inquiète pour son frère.

\- C'est rare, s'étonna Toméo. En général c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je suppose qu'il doit se passer quelque chose de différent de d'habitude.

\- En effet, Aki s'est présenté aux élections pour devenir maire de Kawasaki.

\- Et elle a peur qu'il soit dernier du scrutin et déprime ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria Tama. On parle d'Aki là, monsieur parfait qui réussit tout et que tout le monde aime. Il n'y a aucune chance d'être dernier du scrutin.

\- Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur alors ?

\- Elle a peur qu'il réussisse et que ça finisse par se retourner contre lui. Elle craint que les médias aillent trop fouiller dans sa vie privée.

\- Je pensais que ça allait mieux avec son ex, qu'elle avait fini de haïr les journalistes. »

Miwa regarda son homme, celui qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'année, le père de ses enfants et secoua la tête. Tout n'était pas aussi simple et il le savait autant qu'elle. Evidemment depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de son compagnon journaliste, Tama était devenue assez aigrie concernant cette profession. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Dix ans auparavant, les mangas de sa meilleure amie avaient été en haut des ventes pendant une semaine. Les journaux et la télévision s'étaient alors jetés sur elle comme des requins affamés. Cela s'était très mal passé.

Il n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi la mangaka n'avait guère envie de voir son petit frère se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs.

Néanmoins Miwa comme Toméo étaient quant à eux loin d'être aussi inquiet.

Aki n'était pas sa sœur.

Il franchirait tous les obstacles.


	38. Retraite

**Retraite**

Pour le dernier jour d'Hiroshi au restaurant, Seishû voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait préparé la soirée un mois à l'avance, avait téléphoné quinze fois à tout le monde pour être sûr que personne n'oublierait, avait harcelé Naru pour qu'elle vienne l'aider et avait supplié Aki de lui donner des conseils.

Deux jours avant tout était prêt. Le calligraphe était certain que la fête serait une réussite

Mais évidemment rien ne se passa comme prévu. Un violent orage se déclencha la veille et tous ceux qui n'habitaient pas sur l'île, à savoir les trois quarts des invités ne purent venir. Quant au quart restant… Hina était tombée malade, Kenta resta avec elle, madame Kito était trop vieille pour sortir par ce temps et l'instituteur avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie avec la mère de Miwa et le père de Tama. Bien plus tard Seishû apprendrait qu'ils avaient finis par se faire un tournoi de cartes.

Bref, ne restait qu'Hiroshi, Seishû et les deux hommes que tout le monde confondait. Comme personne ne se souvenait d'eux et qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche du cuisinier, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux laissant les deux autres en tête-à-tête.

« Je suis tellement désolé que ton dernier jour se passe comme ça. Je sais à quel point ce restaurant est important pour toi et je sais aussi à quel point tu aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le quitter. Alors je voulais vraiment que tu sois heureux aujourd'hui. Sauf que l'orage a tout gâché. »

Le tonnerre gronda, coupant la parole au calligraphe. La lumière grésilla avant de s'éteindre totalement.

« Tu disais quoi à propos de l'orage ? taquina Hiroshi.

\- Tais-toi. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un m'en veut là-haut. »

Le cuisinier rit. Son amant n'avait pas changé, il adorait toujours autant se plaindre. Néanmoins ce n'était pas de cette manière que la situation allait se résoudre alors il contrôla rapidement son hilarité pour allumer son portable et se diriger vers la cuisine, Seishû sur ses talons.

Là-bas, il sortit un briquet et une bougie qu'il alluma.

Le feu commença doucement à éclairer leurs deux visages et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de s'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes, Hiroshi s'éloigna légèrement et déclara :

« Ça me touche vraiment que tu ais voulu organiser ça pour moi. Mais tu sais, là maintenant je suis heureux aussi. Heureux d'être avec toi. Toi. L'homme qui m'a soutenu dans mes choix. L'homme qui vit avec moi. L'homme que j'aime. Mon calligraphe. »

Seishû rougit mais lorsque son compagnon lui prit la main, il ne fit rien pour l'enlever. Au contraire même, il la serra doucement. Puis, il rapprocha son visage et ils s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain matin, la bougie avait entièrement fondue.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent sur le sol de la cuisine, enlacés et entièrement nus.


	39. Apaisement

**Apaisement**

La veille sa fille l'avait appelée. Cela faisait un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé et pourtant elles avaient quand même trouvé le moyen de se disputer.

Tama aurait pourtant aimé lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle adorerait les voir elle et ses enfants. Mais comme d'habitude elle s'était mal exprimée et sa fille avait compris l'inverse. Alors elle l'a traitée d'asocial et a parlé de combien son père avait raison à propos de son incapacité dans les relations humaines. Evidemment comme à chaque fois qu'on évoque son ex-mari, la mangaka a également levé la voix. Bref, un désastre.

Et aujourd'hui ça la minait encore alors elle était sortie faire un tour de l'île avant de finalement s'asseoir sur une pierre face à la mer. Elle s'était demandée ce que son frère aurait dit, ce qui lui aurait conseillé.

Mais Aki était loin et elle ne se voyait pas lui téléphoner pour se plaindre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer encore une fois pour la sœur nulle.

Ensuite, elle avait songé à Miwa. Sa meilleure amie. C'était étrange, leur lien. À la base, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient aucun goût commun et si elles n'étaient pas nées dans le même village, elles ne seraient certainement jamais devenues amies. Et en même temps, en même temps, qu'importait le nombre de gens qu'elles avaient croisés et qui leur ressemblait plus, elles étaient encore et toujours meilleures amies.

Mais comme pour Aki, Miwa était loin et de toute manière elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'elle dirait.

_Ne fais pas attention aux mots qu'elle a utilisés, je suis sûre qu'elle n'en pense pas à un et que c'est juste son abruti de père qui lui a monté la tête. Dans quelques jours elle te rappellera pour s'excuser_.

Naru dirait l'inverse par contre. Enfin pas exactement. Elle dirait que c'est à elle de l'appeler, qu'il faut qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur, qu'il faut oser.

Hina n'aurait pas d'avis. Elle se contenterait simplement de la plaindre et d'essayer de lui changer les idées en parlant d'autres choses. De son mari par exemple et du nouveau bateau. Kenta qui rentrerait à ce moment-là, renchérirait alors et pendant une heure elle devrait subir l'interminable description de son nouveau trésor. Finalement ils l'inviteraient à manger avec eux et elle passerait une agréable soirée.

Cependant vers la fin, le couple finirait comme toujours par évoquer leurs petits-enfants et l'absence de son petit-fils se ferait cruellement ressentir.

Quant à Hiroshi et maître Handa, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais été des grands experts en relations sociales. Cela ne les empêcherait pas de lui donner des conseils mais elle était quasiment certaine qu'il vaudrait certainement mieux ne pas les écouter et que cela les agacerait qu'elle pense ça. Du coup, elle finirait par se faire expulser de la maison et même si ça serait certainement drôle, parce que c'était toujours drôle de les embêter. Elle savait aussi qu'après, lorsqu'elle serait partie, ils s'inquiéteraient pour elles et ça elle n'en avait pas envie. Vraiment pas.

Tama regarda de nouveau la mer. Elle se demanda pourquoi soudain son adolescence lui manquait tellement. Pourquoi elle avait soudain envie qu'ils soient de nouveau tous là les enfants du village de Nanatsuke.

Puis, elle repassa en mémoire tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus entre temps. Les mariages. Les naissances. L'ouverture du restaurant. Les décès. Le passage d'Aki à la télévision. Son élection. Miwa qui leur avait organisé un voyage surprise.

Elle repensa à elle adolescente qui fantasmait sur Hiroshi et le calligraphe. Elle était tellement loin de la vérité et pourtant elle ressentait un peu de fierté à l'idée qu'elle avait la première à savoir. Enfin à deviner. Deviner à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle quitta son siège pour retourner chez elle, la vieille dame fit un petit détour. Elle passa devant la maison d'Hiroshi et de Seishu. Elle les observa par la fenêtre. Les deux vieillards se regardaient en souriant pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur soupe. Puis Hiroshi dut faire une blague car le rire de Seishû retentit jusqu'à elle. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient beaux. Pas beau comme deux jeunes adultes qui font fantasmer une jeune fille mais beau comme une œuvre d'art qu'on admire et qui nous procure des émotions.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez elle, que finalement Tama se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus sereine. À un moment donné, quelque chose l'avait finalement apaisée.


End file.
